


Sinnerman [Video]

by ImprobableDreams900



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Animation, Gen, Video, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableDreams900/pseuds/ImprobableDreams900
Summary: Something dark and unpleasant is after Crowley, and he can't handle it alone...





	Sinnerman [Video]

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing a fic to Nina Simone's 'Sinnerman,' but I couldn't formulate any sort of plot beyond 'vague menacing thing comes after Crowley,' so I decided to try my hand at animation instead!
> 
> This was my first time doing any sort of animation, so take pity on my close-ups. There are approximately 670 hand-drawn frames (at 5fps), and it took about two and a quarter days to put together.

On YouTube at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvUfTI7f-rs


End file.
